


Not human enough

by littlemissstark315



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, My character in dnd, Self-Harm, he likes to burn shit so we came up with his story, he’s a paladin who turned chaotic evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Based off my dnd campaign with my fiends, Eldridge was a paladin with a good head on his shoulders and bright future ahead. Until Ignis, the god of hellfire chose Eldridge to be his chosen. Now Eldridge has been disgraced by the paladins with no where to go.Soon a resentment for people burns inside him but can the help a mysterious letter and three other party members just as odd as him make him change his mind? Maybe some people are good?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue this it won’t be for a while as the dnd campaign is still in progress and Im not the DM, so updates may be very slow, if any.

“No! I won’t do this!” Auden yelled at his father. His father glared him down, towering over him. “You don’t get to chose! This is a war! This war took your mother! Those damn long ears have what’s coming to them and we need all the men we can get! Not that you’re a man. Rather hide here in your own piss.”

Auden looked away, tears in his eyes. “It doesn’t make me a coward to not want to fight. This war is senseless.” His father slapped him, hard enough to make him stumble. “Shut your mouth right now. We’re going down and signing you up and you’re going to kill some Goddamn long ears.”

A week later Auden was on a battlefield, a bow in his hands and sword at his side that he barely knows how to use. His country’s crest on his chest and his fellow men dead around him.

While swords clashed and bows wizzed through the air, he ran. And he didn’t stop until he tripped over a dead body. He gasped seeing it, crying out seeing he was in a pool of blood. He got up, with little struggle and managed to get to a large tree, heaving and throwing up stomach acid.

There’s was a small scream in front of him. He jumped, seeing who it was, panting and feeling terrified. It was a young elf women, with light hair, light eyes and pointed ears, ready for battle like him, looking just as terrified and young and forced into a war she wanted no part of.

Auden spoke first, seeing she wasn’t a threat, even with the sword and bow on her person. “Hi.” She still looked scared. He sat a little better, wiping vomit off his chin and mouth. “I’m Auden.”

She still didn’t say anything, staring at him, looking ready to run. He moved, gently, toward her. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” “But you will.” She said quietly. She looked away, starting to bring her sword out. “They always do.”

Auden raised his hands, showing surrender. “I won’t. I mean, look at me. You just caught me throwing up over a dead body, I’m not violent.” She was still quiet. He let out a breath. “What’s your name? I’m Auden.”

He didn’t think she was gonna talk, she didn’t even look at him but it almost startled him when she did. “Arazorwyn.” Auden looked confused, she said her name fast and natural, like anyone would but he didn’t catch much pronunciation.

She saw the confusion on his face and gave a small smile. “Friends call me Wyn.” Auden smiled. “I can do that. Wyn. That’s pretty.” 

Suddenly there was screams and cries from the battlefield, the smell of fresh blood floating in the air. Both looked disgusted and terrified. Auden stood slowly, holding out his hand. “Let’s go someplace else.”

She looked at his hand, debating it but when the thump of a body falling to the forest floor was too close for comfort, she took it quickly and they ran.

Nine months later

“Ah! No! It’s hurts!” Wyn cried, the elf midwives around her, Auden behind her holding her close as contractions came closer and closer together. 

Auden kissed her head, keeping her hair out of her sweaty face. He looked pleadingly at the midwives, his brown hair a mess from this ordeal. “Isn’t there anything you can do for the pain? She’s in agony.” The midwife, with long grey hair and ceremonial robes on frowned as she kneeled to Wyn to check her dilation. “We cannot. It is forbidden in our culture for a women to be spared the pain of birth. To bring life into the world, there is a price.” She checked her dilation under the blanket. “She is ready.”

Wyn was nearly sobbing, terrified. “No, I’m so scared.” Auden tried his best to comfort her and the midwife did as well. “I know child, but it will be over soon.” Auden spoke in her ear. “Think of our child, think about holding him and soothing him to sleep.” The midwife shouted. “Push Wyn!”

After twenty hours in labor and ten minutes of pushing and screaming in agony, the infant was brought into the world, screaming high pitches and covered in blood and fluids.

Wyn was panting, tears going down her face as she watched the midwives take her babe while leaning fully against Auden.

She watched them fuss over, clean the birth fluids before swaddling the babe in cloth. The midwife came over with a soft smile, holding the babe, kneeling to Wyn. “You have a son.” Wyn smiled, sleepily, reaching out to hold him.

He was carefully placed in his mother’s arms. Auden looked over, caressing the babys head,touching his pointy ears. “He’s perfect.” He said softly.

Wyn smiled. “He’s beautiful.” “Do you have a name?” Wyn let out a tired breath, looking around the room, one of the midwives cleaning her up, one writing on a scroll and coming over, waiting for a name and another putting together food and clothing.

Wyn looked at her son. He barely had any hair but had her eyes and ears, had his fathers chin and brown hair, of what there was. “Eldridge. It was a my grandfather’s name. It means wise.” “If he takes after you, I’m sure he will be.”

Five months later

Wyn laughed as Eldridge fell on his bottom while trying to walk on the forest floor, their home hidden away from society. He used a tree log for support but babbled a laugh when his mom laughed. Brown hair now fully on his small head.

Her ear twitched, she stopped, listening. She looked scared. She picked up Eldridge. “Come son, we have to hide.” He just looked curious as she held him close and brought him inside.

She placed him in his crib, making sure to hide it well and lock its door with shaking hands as she got a dagger from a desk as she went outside, making sure to keep whatever intruders there were outside.

There were several humans, stopping their horses and dismounting as the sneered down at Wyn. “An elf in the woods, how typical.” She was shaking but she glared then down. “I’ve done you no harm.”

The largest towered over her, glaring. “Done us no harm she says. Why your people have only killed our mothers, burned our homes and raped our sisters.” “I did not do that!” She cried out.

Another man came over, shoving her. “Might as well have long ears.” He punched her, suddenly. She cried out, holding her face but trying to slash at him but it was in vain as she was shoved and attacked.

Before she blacked out she heard one of them say to leave her alive, let her be in pain.

“Wyn! Wyn!” She came to by Auden calling her name. She was cradled in his arms, she felt dried blood on her face, everything hurt. Auden looked terrified. “Wyn? Wyn, can you hear me?” Wyn nodded weakly. “Yes…El..is he..?” “He’s fine, they never stepped foot inside. Can you stand?” She nodded as he helped her.

She stood weakly, tears going down her face. “We have move.” “Wyn, that’s the fifth time we’ve moved. We have to do something else or they’ll keep finding us.”

After taking to her inside, she held Eldredge close who was feeding from her breast. She shook her head. “No.” “Wyn..” “No. I won’t give me son away.”

Auden frowned. “I know this is hard but to keep you safe and him safe, it’s the best.” Wyn had tears in her eyes. “He is my only child.” “He’s my child too.” He said, eyes just as wet as he came closer, caressing his sons head. “But we keep having move and that’s not healthy for him. With us he has a risk of being killed by those who hate us. With the Paladins he has a chance to live a good life, free of being persecuted for what he is. And who knows, someday we may find him again.”

Wyn gently detached her son from her breast, placing her dress back over her chest as she held him close, burping him gently as she patted his back. Once she was done and he burped she held him and looked at him, sniffling. “I’ve never loved someone so much.” “And I either but he needs to be safe.” Wyn took in a shuddering breath. “When?”

In the dead of night, on horseback, they rode gently to the nearest Paladin chapter. It was a beautiful building with gardens and flowers abundant, the door large but locked with a bell to ring for them.

They both walked, Wyn holding Eldridge close with tears in her eyes. Auden frowned. “Ok. Place him down.” Wyn swallowed the lump in her throat and gently placed the swaddled baby in front of the door. Auden rang the bell, startling poor Eldridge, making him cry and wiggle.

Auden forced his lover to move. She kept looking back, wanting to comfort him. His crying face and reaching hands were the last thing she saw of her son.

The door opened, an older man in robes looking at the sound, seeing the crying babe. He frowned, kneeling. “Oh dear. Have you been abandoned child?” He gently picked him up, feeling a rustle of paper in the blanket Eldridge was swaddled in. He gently got it it and read it.

“We can no longer care for him. He is half-elf, half human and prejudice is too high, it is too risky to stay with us, please raise him with the kindness he deserves. His name is Eldridge.”

The man sighed. “Come along then Eldridge and we can get you set up.” He turned in the door, closing it when another man came over, younger. “My lord, is everything alright?”

“Yes. We just had an unexpected arrival.” He said with a sad smile. “His name is Eldridge, he is half-elf and he has been abandoned because his home is too dangerous. Can you get the spare room ready Sean?”

Five years later

“Eldridge! Eldridge, where are you?” Eldridge was in the library, reading and lost in his head. Three other books lay at his side. His name being called sharply startled him. “Eldridge! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. Father is starting prayer.” Sean said as he kneeled and took the book away.

Eldridge pouted. “But that’s boring brother.” Sean chuckled as he gently helped him stand. “I know but it’s an important part of being a Paladin. Now come along, father is waiting.” Eldredge held his hand as he walked out of the library with him.

They finally were in the chapel, waking in, all the other paladins staring. The leader, Eldridges adoptive father stared at him. “Are you ready son?” Eldredge frowned as he came and sat down. “Yes father. I’m sorry. I was reading.”

“It’s alright. Now let’s begin.”

The eve of Eldridge’s eighteenth birthday.

Sean, older now, went looking for Eldridge again, he always had a tendency to disappear. He found him in the chapel, after talking to other paladins and trainees.

He saw Eldridge at the remembrance candles, lighting one and praying, hands folded, brown hair cut short and pristine, showing his pointed ears. Sean gave a sad smile as he walked over. “Eldridge, graduation is going to begin soon.” “I know. I wanted to pay father respects before I went.”

Sean came over to the young boy. “I know you miss him, we all do.” Eldridge looked at Sean. “Will I be a great paladin? Like father?” Sean gave a soft chuckle, kissing his head. He was like a little brother too him. “I’m sure you will be amazing. Now it’s time to graduate. And tomorrow is an even bigger day.”

Eldridge nodded as he moved from the alter. “I know, I take my oath. I’m still trying to remember it all.” “I have no doubt you will.”

The graduation ceremony came and went, him and a few other trainees finally on their way to become fully trained paladins, able to help people, fight for those with no voice, being justice in the name of the lord and god to those who need it.

He was sound asleep, in his bunk when he gasped awake, hearing voices, telling him awful things. He sat awake, shaking his head. “No…shut up…what is this?” But it didn’t stop, the voices only got louder, he held his ears, tears filling his eyes when suddenly he didn’t see his bunk, he saw fire.

He saw hell, and brimstone and people screaming in agony as they were engulfed in flames. He nearly screamed, going to the nearest wall and hitting his head against it, doing anything to make the voices and visions stop. 

He nearly sobbed against the wall, holding his ears. “Please stop..what is this?”

A voice, deeper and louder than the others spoke to him.

“This is you being chosen child.”

“Chosen? Chosen for what?”

The voice just laughed.

After that Eldridge isn’t sure how it happened so fast. He walked out of his bunk briskly,a need running through him like an angry river, going through the gardens and grounds to the closet that held brooms and oils and everything he would need.

He grabbed the oils and a few fire starters leftover from winter, the need to set fire thrumming through him, an anxiety that can only be extinguished, ironically, by burning.

He got to the chapel, starting to spread the holy oil everywhere he could. Making sure it was on tapestry’s, pews, everything that could burn.

He got to the entrance with shaking hands, dropping the bottles inside the chapel and using the fire starters.

The fire glowed and danced in his hand as he held it. He admired it before finally tossing it onto the oil and watching it spread with a roar.

He stood back and watched.

It wasn’t long before several of the paladins came out to see what the hell was going on. Sean gasped, going to Eldridge. “El, what’s happening?! Has someone broken in and done this?”

Eldridge swallowed, still looking at the fire. “No.” The others rushed around to attempted to extinguish the fire as Sean gently shook Eldridge out of his head. “El, what is going on? Who did this?”

Eldridge looked him straight in the eyes. “I did.” It took Sean a minute to let that process before he let go of Eldridge’s shoulder. “But…but why? What’s happened?”

Eldridge looked away. “I had to. God told me to, so I did.” “What god? Our god would never ask for this sort of spectacle.” “Ignis.” Eldridge said quietly, still watching the fire.

Sean huffed. “Ignis. Who in the world is Ignis?” Eldridge stayed quiet, already knowing he dug himself a deep hole already, he didn’t have to look more crazy. 

Part of the chapel wall collapsed, a few men trapped inside. Sean looked horrified, he turned to the ones outside. “Go gather dirt, ashes, anything that can smother the fire.” They ran off and Sean turned to Eldridge. “And you. You can’t stay here. Not after this.”

Eldridge walked closer to him. “Please..I have no where else to go..I can get better, figure this out.” Sean felt his eyes water. “No. I’m sorry, leave here and never come back.”

Eldridge went back to his bunk, gathering up with few belongings he had, including the note that was left on him as a baby. His adoptive father told him the truth when he turned sixteen, letting him hold onto the note. 

He walked and it didn’t take long to get to the nearest town. He walked with his head down, until he found a tavern, feeling his stomach growl.

He walked in, looking at all the people, feeling anxiety creep it’s way up his back. He’s never been outside the paladins before, never talked to anyone before.

He swallowed and walked to the barkeep, holding onto his bag tightly, to keep his hands from shaking. “Excuse me, I…well..” He didn’t know how to start this.

The bartender turned, a burly human with a red beard. “What is it lad?”

Eldridge swallowed again, hoping he didn’t look as terrified as he was. “I’m..I’m hungry. I have no where to go.” The barkeep almost looked sympathetic until he saw his pointed ears, glaring. “Aye, maybe you deserve it long ears.” Eldridge looked confused when he felt his ears, remembering suddenly he wasn’t 100% human, only half but that half was not enough.

Eldridge was almost in tears. “Please…I just need help.” The burly man laughed. “Help? After what you’re people have done to us?” “I’m only half elf! I’m human too!”

A man came behind him, others as well. One of them spit at him before talking. “Not human enough.” Eldridge backed away, shakily and finally running out the door.

One month later

It took time, it took sleepless nights in the wilderness and the voice in his head barely stopping, telling him to to burn, to worship him with fire.

He tried to fight it, to be good, to not hurt anyone. The images of the tavern, his first taste of real people outside of his paladin life and they shun him.

He was so angry. The voice inside his head talking to him.

“Good. Use that anger. Burn. It. Down.” Eldridge got to work gathering what he would need.

Once he had what he would need he walked to the tavern with purpose, one of his belongings he brought with him, he hoped he would have used it for good, A few bottles of holy oil, very flammable.

He dosed a few rags in the oil, got it lit with a few sticks, the rags glowed and fire licked up the rags.

He held both bottles as he walked inside. The same burly, red bearded man saw him, glaring. “Hey-“ He didn’t get more out as Eldridge threw the bottles, erupting the tavern in flames, roaring and angry.

He stood, watching, listening to people scream in pain before he turned and left.

Five years later

It took time before Eldridge decided he was done with humanity, with people and politics. He managed find an abandoned home, a rather nice one and he lived there, using his hunting skills the paladins thought him, to survive. Every month he would get the same voice in his head, the same urge to burn.

So he did. He lived alone and traveled to find abandoned buildings and homes, staying in his lonely home, until he got a mysterious letter about a job.


	2. Chapter 2

Eldridge had no idea what to do with the letter. Why would someone send him, of all people, a letter and how was it even delivered?

He read it over and over again and it just gave him more questions than answers. He paced, anxious energy thrumming through him, talking to himself.

“It could be a trap. I shouldn’t go. But what if it’s not? What if the letter is true? But what skills do I possibly have that would make them chose me for this quest?” He huffed, nearly groaning as he ran his hands through his shoulder length, birds nest of hair. 

He felt his ears, still pointy and not human enough to go out in public. He swallowed, if he went out he’d have to hide them. But the quest did offer payment and that was something he greatly needs. 

He groaned again. “Fine! I’ll fucking go!” He took almost everything he could with him, it was a two day trip. He took his weapons, what food he could and he questioned taking his fire starters. It’s been five years and Ignis has yet to leave him alone. 

He figures he should wash himself to look somewhat decent for society and not a hobo.

He walked to the nearby river, using his elvish hearing for anyone nearby, his paranoia never leaving. He was about to undress, dipping his toes in the water when Ignis spoke to him.

“Fire. Burn. Fire now.” 

Eldridge shook his head, trying to ignore the voice and compulsion to burn something. He put his hands to use putting together herbs to clean his hair.

His hands shook as he heard Ignis demonic voice surrounding him. He gasped out, bringing his hands to his ears. “Stop…stop.” 

The voices didn’t stop and he stared hallucinating again. Fire and demons and suffering. And he didn’t have any way of starting a fire, no matter how small. He got his weapon out of his bag, one of them, a simple dagger used for skinning prey but he’s used it on himself multiple times.

He brought the knife to his forearm, shakily pressing in, drawing blood and a small cry from him. He focused on the blood and pain and within seconds the voices stopped and the hallucinations went away, leaving him mentally exhausted and bleeding. He looked at the wound. Small, with other white lines around his forearm, this wasn’t the first time he’s had to do this.

He groaned, just wanting to be left alone. He cleaned and covered his wound and went back to making his herb mixture, already wanting to be home.

He finally made it to the town, having his hood up, keeping it tightly to his head as he found the library, looking in awe.

The library was huge, maybe as big as his Paladin Chapter he was raised in. He looked at the letter in his hand and double checked the address. Yep, this was it.

He sighed, going inside slowly. He looked around, the entrance had couches, a small set of stairs in the corner going downhill and a large, spieling staircase to the upper floor. He was in awe, already seeing shelves and shelves of books. “Oh my..” He went over to the book shelf, barely noticing the other in the room.

He grabbed a book and was startled as he heard a loud voice. “Hey! Are you here for the quest too?” Eldridge turned, not noticing his hood had half fallen, reveling a pointed ear. “Uhh..”. He wasn’t sure how to react. It’s been so long since someone was friendly.

The person came over, but as Eldridge hot a better look, saw it was a Tiefling with lavender skin and white horns with pink indents. He wore a deep purple tunic and had a large cape which looked like it held a large bag. His pearly eyes took Eldridge by surprise as well.

The Tiefling held his hand out. “My name is Sin-Ki-Flur but friends call me Sin. Well..they would have I had friends.” Eldridge swallowed, reaching out nervously, shaking his hand weakly. “Eldridge.” Sin smiled as he shook his hand. “Elvish?” Eldridge’s eyes got wide, taking his hand away. “How did you know?”

Sin motioned to his hood. “Your hood fell a little.” Eldridge quickly put his hood back up, holding it tightly. Sin frowned. “Whoa, Sorry, didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers.” “You didn’t ruffle my feathers, I could die if people know what I am.” “Why?”

Eldridge just looked at him. “I…I don’t know.” “We’ll that’s stupid.” Suddenly the door opened to a female figure, almost taller than Eldridge but with dark skin and dark red hair, a teal cloak over her shoulders.

She had a bow and sword on her back as she closed the door, glaring at the two, holding the letter. “Here for the quest too?” Sin have a nod and smile. “Yep! I’m Sin! This is Eldridge.” She took her hood off, showing two pointed ears as she looked Eldridge up and down. “You’re an elf as well.” Eldridge glared at her. “How can you tell?”

She gave a look. “I always know an elf when I see one. Full or half elf?” Eldridge looked away from her. “Half. I’m half human. But none of that matters in the eyes of society.” 

Sin came over to the two, feeling left out. “So? What’s your name?” She looked over at him. “Carolina.”

“Ah good, you’re all here.” They all turned, seeing an old man at the top of the spiral stairs, coming down with a cane. Carolina crossed her arms, staring at him. “And who are you?”

“Fiebgar.” Sin came over. “And what exactly is this quest?” Carolina spoke next. “And why do you need us?” He old man smiled as he came down the stairs, standing in front of them. “Old wizards secret. And I need a tome.” Carolina gave a nod. “What kind of tome?”

The old wizard sighed. “I used to be a great adventurer. A great wizard but then I grew old and weary. There’s a very special, very rare tome I have wanted for my collection but no one would dare travel to its location.”

Sin huffed. “Ok, that doesn’t sound good, where is this tome?” “Vampyleir.” Carolina seemed to have her interest peeked. “That’s…extremely dangerous.” Eldridge looked confused. “Why? Why is it dangerous?” Carolina looked oddly at him. “You don’t know?” Eldridge frowned. “No.”

Carolina sighed, wondering if he’s been sheltered which makes her mentally ask why he’s even here. “It’s a vamp camp, it’s nothing but vampires up there. Most adventurers don’t make I back.” 

Eldridge gave a nod, thinking about it.

The wizard smiled. “And I will be paying each of you, handsomely for this.” Eldridge gave another nod. “I’ll do it.”

Sin looked oddly at him. “You seem ready to die.” He smiled. “I’m in!”

Carolina sighed. “I guess I should go too, you two will probably die without me.” Sin huffed. “Hey, I can hold my own.” “Then prove it. Let’s go to the tavern and make a plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

The three walked to the nearest (and only) tavern only to realize they have no money. Carolina cursed. “Shit. Do we have any money? Eldridge?” Eldridge shook his head, keeping his hood tight. “No, even if I did they wouldn’t serve our kind.” Sin grinned. “I think I can be of service.” He said, pulling out his musical instrument, bongos.

Carolina gave him a blank look. “A bard that plays the bongos?” “Yeah! I just thought they were really cool but Ican get us some money real quick.” Carolina rolled her eyes. “Do what you have to, I’d like to eat.” Sin grinned as he walked inside the noisy tavern.

Carolina and Eldridge followed, Carolina leading, a glare on her face and intimidating air that dares anyone mess with her. Eldridge wished he could be that confident and tough, he stayed close to her, watching as people stared at her before going back to their meals and conversations.

They sat down and Eldridge spoke quietly. “How are you able to get people to leave you alone? Your skin and ears alone give you away.” Carolina sighed, feeling pity for the half-elf. “You have to make it clear that there will be a fight if someone messes with you. I have my weapons and walk tall. I’ve heard I can be intimidating even when I don’t want to be so I use it to my advantage.”

Eldridge huffed, looking away. “There isn’t an intimidating bone in my body.” “First things first-“ She reached over, forcefully taking his hood off and having it rest over his shoulders, he looked panicked. She smirked. “Stop hiding. People won’t respect you if you keep hiding.”

Eldridge was about to speak when Sins voice boomed throughout the tavern. “Is everyone ready to have a good time?!” Carolina sighed as he held his bongos. “Oh good lord.” Eldridge was just thankful no one was paying attention to them.

No one really answered him but he didn’t let that stop him as he stood on the stage. He started playing.

“Dayyyy O! Dayyy ayy O!” He started singing and hitting his bongos and getting everyone in the tavern to sing along with him and dance. The entire tavern alight with mirth and singing.

Eldridge gave a weak smile. “He’s actually really good.” Carolina huffed. “I’m just as surprised as you are.” Soon everyone was throwing their money at the odd bard. After a second song he gathered it all up and went to his new friends. “Order whatever you want guys! Drinks are on me!” Eldridge looked at him. “Should we really be drinking? We’re supposed to be coming up with a plan.” “One drink won’t hurt you.”

Carolina huffed, taking a small handful of coin. “Well I’m getting actual food.” Eldridge gave a nod in agreement and followed with coin from the table as well. Sin followed and got a few drinks along with food.

It wasn’t long until they were sitting, sin drinking mostly, traveling about the tavern and playing his bongos and not coming up with any plan with them.

Before he had his fifth ale Carolina grabbed him. “Sit with us now bard, we need to make a plan.”

Sin huffed, sitting next to Eldridge. “Alright, alright. Back to work.” Carolina sighed as she sat down. “Now where we are going to is extremely dangerous vampire territory,does anyone have any fighting experience?” Sin gave a nod. “Yeah, I can hold my own.”

Eldridge shrugged. “I’ve learned fighting but never been in actual combat.” Carolina gave a nod. “And does everyone have weapons?” Both males nodded. “Ok. Are any of them sliver?” Eldridge frowned. “No. Definitely not.” Sin sighed. “I’m with him, I don’t have that kind of money.” “Then we will need to get them slivered.”

Eldridge frowned. “But won’t that cost money? That we don’t have?” “It will but perhaps Sin can help us out.” Sin looked anxious. “Uhh well let’s go get an estimate first, good to have an idea of what this will cost.”

The three walked, a short time later to the blacksmith. Eldridge with his hood tight against his head still. Carolina walked in, not hiding a thing.

The blacksmith saw her and glared but was willing to be polite if it meant money. “What will it be today long ears?” Eldridge tensed, waiting for a fight, a threat of violence but it never happened as Carolina started to talk. “We want our weapons slivered. What would that cost?” “Let me see what you got. Weapons up here.”

Carolina turned to them. “Weapons on the desk boys.” She said as she placed her her Short sword on the desk. Eldridge followed with a flail and light hammer. Sin, last with his Rapier and dagger.

The salesmen looked them over, admiring each one. “Very nice. First, I need sliver. If you can get me sliver I’ll give you a discount.” Carolina gave a nod. “Alright. Then what is it with the discount? “With the discount, 5,000 coin.”

Eldridge felt his eyes bug out. “5,000?!” Sin huffed. “Gotta agree with the nervous one. That’s pretty high.” The salesmen gave him a look. “Look, I’m doing you a favor. The fact I’m working with long ears is already more than enough. Others wouldn’t give you the time of day. Think of it as a fee. So it’s 5,000 or you can kindly fuck off.”

Carolina glared but turned. “Let’s go.” They took their weapons and all three walked out the door.

Eldridge was pacing outside. “5,000? And he thinks he’s doing us a favor?!” Sin frowned. “You’re not gonna stop people from being racist.” Carolina frowned. “He’s right. I hate it. The guy might back jacking up his prices because we’re elves but he’s still willing to work with us. So let’s just focus on that. How the hell are we supposed to find him sliver and the 5,000 coin needed to actually pay him?”

Everyone was quiet, feeling like their quest was done before it even started. Carolina sighed. “Let’s go back to the tavern. Not like we have any other place to go.”

They went back, sat down and it felt like a cloud had come to hang over their heads. Sin sighed. “I can get us some more coin but not nearly enough to sliver out weapons.” Carolina gave a look. “Enough for a few drinks?” Sin grinned. “Hell yeah.” He got his bongos and went back to center of the tavern.

Eldridge looked like he was thinking. “There was a bank I saw coming in here, right?” Carolina nodded. “Yeah.” “What if we robbed it?” Carolina gave him a surprised look. “I was not expecting that from you.” Eldridge huffed. “Well this quest is paying a lot of money, I’d like to actually eat and get a proper bath or hair cut. So, yeah. Let’s rob a bank.” “We can go in there when they close, that way no one has to risk getting hurt. And Sin could be a good distraction-“

While Carolina was talking Eldridge felt Ignis talking to him again, hallucinating a being of pure flame in the tavern. He’s been hearing Ignis more and more frequently but he hasn’t burned anything a few days and Ignis isn’t happy.

He closed his eyes tightly, hands coming to block his ears. “No….no go away.” Carolina noticed her new friends odd behavior. “Eldridge? Hello?” He was mumbling to himself and nearly shaking. Carolina came around the table and slapped him, hard. It seemed to break him out of it. He blinked, holding his now red cheek. “Oh…” she glared softly. “Oh? What the hell happened?” Eldridge swallowed. “Nothing. Just…” he tried thinking of a lie. “I had a bad life. A flashback. That’s all.” It was much more believable than the truth.

She frowned. “Oh. I’m sorry. You know, if you need to talk about it, I’m here for you.” Eldridge gave a weak smile. “Thank you. Now all we need to do is tell Sin our plan of robbing the bank.” Carolina glared at Sin who was going off with a masked women. “If he’s even coherent by then.”


	4. Chapter 4

  
“You want us to rob a bank?” Sin said in disbelief. Eldridge sighed, feeling embarrassed and shamed; this was not how he was raised. “ I know, it’s not something any of us want to do but it’s the only way we can get the money we need.” Carolina sighed with a shrug. “It’s not the worst plan.” Eldridge gave a nod, continuing his idea. “Then we go tonight, late, when most are asleep. I don’t want to hurt anyone if we don’t have to.” Sin gave a nod. “Alright, yeah, that’s not bad.” 

Eldridge was going to talk, something about the plan and an idea of how to actually get inside when he heard Ignis in his head. 

Burnburnitdownfeedmeburnthewoodtoashes 

Eldridge held his ears, trying to will the voice away; that’s never worked. “No..nonono shut up..” Sin frowned. “Eldridge? Buddy? You alright?” But Eldridge didn’t respond, mumbling to himself. 

Suddenly the voice was gone soon as it appeared, leaving Eldridge shaking and staring at his new friends who looked at him with concern. Sin was the first to talk. “Ok….what the ever loving fuck was that?” Eldridge felt himself blush with embarrassment, not looking either Carolina or Sin in the eyes because no lie would be convincing. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Sin was about to protest but Carolina snapped at him. “No! He said he doesn’t want to talk about it Sin, we have to respect that.” Sin huffed. It was going to be a long night. 

They ate dinner and had a few drinks before putting their plan into action.   
They waited until nearly 2AM, getting what little rest they could in the tavern before Carolina got up, waking her other two party members quietly. “Hey, Eldridge, it’s time.” Eldridge gave a nod, getting up and putting his boots on. 

She got Sin up as well who yawned and whined. “Damn I hate this. Why do we have to be up now?” Carolina glared at him as she pulled him up by his arm. “Because no one will see us because they’re all asleep, get up.” 

They all managed to leave quietly from the bedroom and out the door. There was a chill in the night air, the sky clear and sparkling with stars. Eldridge looked up, seeing the stars and felt a small moment of peace. “The sky is beautiful tonight.” Carolina gave a smile. “Yeah. I can’t remember the last time I looked at the stars.” Sin smiled as well, staring at the moon. “Makes me want to write a song.” 

Carolina saw the bank with two guards in front of it. She signaled her party to hide with her, whispering as they did. “Sin, you should distract the guards.” Sin huffed. “Me? Why me? Why not crazy over here who wants to do a crime?” Eldridge rolled his eyes and Carolina sighed. “Because he doesn’t have the means to distract them. You have music skills, go use that to distract them.” Sin sighed. “Fine but let’s hurry it up, I’d rather not end up in jail.”

He walked over first, going to the two. The two human guards saw him, going to Sin immediately. “You! Why are you out here so late?” Sin felt nervous but went with it. “Oh uh it was just such a beautiful night,I wanted to get some inspiration for my songs.” 

The other guard looked at him, seeing the Bongos. “Songs? Are you some sort of bard?” “Why yes! Would you like to hear some?” Before the guards could answer Sin had already started playing. 

While the guards were distracted by Sins music Carolina and Eldridge moved behind the wooden Bank. Eldridge touched it and pulled back as if he was burned, feeling Ignis wanting to take over. When he touched it all he saw was fire. 

Carolina was already picking the lock open while Eldridge struggled to keep himself under control; feeling his hands shake. Feeling the compulsion to burn.   
They got inside, got the gold and sliver needed and Carolina was on her way out before noticing Eldridge wasn’t with her. “Hey, Eldridge.” She whispered loudly. 

Eldridge was standing in the middle of the bank, staring at the wall. She went to him. “Hey..Eldridge…we have to go.” But he didn’t hear her. He only heard Ignis in his head, compelling him.   
He reached for his fire starter kit, throwing down flammable fluid before lighting a match. Carolina ran out, panting, staring as the bank became engulfed in flames, Eldridge walking out, looking terrified, staring back at the fire he started. 

Carolina grabbed him. “We have to get out of here.” They jogged to the front, the two guards in a panic along with sin. Sin ran to his two party members. “What the hell?! You were supposed to rob it, not burn it down!” Carolina glared. “We got the money, let’s get our weapons slivered and get out of here.” 

Eldridge ran with them, hating that he his mind felt much more calm. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Once they were at the blacksmiths come early morning, Carolina gave the man the sliver and money needed to pay for the weapons to be slivered.

He gave them a weird look. “I’m not even going to ask how you acquired this. Fine, I’ll get your weapons slivered. Put them up here.” All gave their weapons. Once the black Smith was gone Sin looked at Carolina and Eldridge who still looked out of it and terrified. 

“Ok…what the hell happened? Why did the bank burn to ashes?” Carolina gave a soft glare. “Ask Eldridge.” Sin looked at the half-Elf who was still shaking. “Eldridge, what was that?” “I don’t want to talk about it.” He said quietly. “Eldridge, you’re gonna have to, why do you mumble to yourself? Why do you seem to hear voices-“ “I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Eldridge said sharply. Sin just stared at him. 

Eldridge swallowed. “I’m not talking about it because you’d just think I’m crazier than I already am. I’ve dealt with this for years, let me deal with it.” Sin spoke in a hushed whisper. “Because burning down a bank is dealing with it?” Eldridge looked away, feeling shame build in his stomach. 

“I…I couldn’t help myself. Something took over me. If I go too long without burning something that happens. I don’t like it. I hate it but it’s something I have to live with so just drop it.” Sin frowned, sighing and walking away to sit in the little waiting room. Carolina following. Eldridge decided to walk outside to wait and get some air. 

He watched as people walked the small village, in tears, further down several going through the rubble and ash of the bank. He could feel the anguish he caused. 

Eventually the weapons were ready and Carolina was handing him his now slivered weapons back to him. “Here. We’re leaving now.” Eldridge stood from the spot he was sitting, taking his weapons and holstering them. Carolina gave him a soft look. “You doing ok?” Eldridge just nodded, not wanting to talk. She sighed. “Alright. Let’s get going.” They walked out of the village   
not knowing they were being followed.

After hours of walking and taking a few breaks to eat they got to the tomb. There was a staircase going underground and what seemed to be a a roof barely showing, domed, with ivy and dirt covering it.

Sin sighed. “Well this has been a fun quest, I’ll just get going-“ Carolina held him still before he could run away. “No. We’re in this together. I’ll go first. Why don’t you be the last in line since you’re too cowardly to enter.” Sin pouted but couldn’t disagree. 

Eldridge looked, seeing more intricate designs as they went, gothic in nature. “It’s beautiful.” Carolina silently agreed as she got to the door, at least twelve feet under ground. 

It was large and wooden with gothic metal designs adorning it. She pushed it opened. Once inside it was dark, save for a few lit torches. Carolina looked to her party members. “Anyone else have night vision?” Eldridge and Sin both nodded. Carolina sighed, relived she didn’t have to literally hold anyone’s hands. “Good.” They walked a bit further inside, seeing several winding pathways. 

Eldridge walked and walked and suddenly it felt too quiet. “Hey guys-“ he turned, by they weren’t there. He frowned. “Sin? Carolina?” He felt very nervous now. They were literally with him a second ago. 

Burnburnitdownburnitsowntoashesfeedme

Eldridge gasped, turning sharply but only finding a pitch black pathway. The voice that was always inside his head feeling as if it was spoken right next to him. 

Burnburnitdownburnittoashesfeedme

It kept repeating, he turned by there was no one and the voice kept going. He shook his head. “No….no stop..”   
Then he saw the soft glow of a fire behind him, heard it roaring and people screaming. He turned, seeing the Paladin chapter he was raised in, the chapel on fire, several stuck inside, screaming in pain. 

You killed them 

Eldridge felt his eyes water and a lump grow in his throat. He brought his hands to his ears. “No…no…I didn’t want to…I’m sorry…” voices came out from the burning rubble. “You killed us! Why?! We only loved you like a son!” Eldridge sobbed, backing away from the scene. “Stop it!”

  
He wasn’t sure when he started running but he was back at the beginning, a few lit torches and no bad memories to be seen. He was panting, wiping his face of tears wondering what the hell happened when there was a scream, it sounded like Sin. Eldridge ran, looking for his party member. 

Carolina stayed very still. she was in a tomb, just large enough for two bodies but pitch black and she could feel it was made of heavy stone. he turned, nearly gasping but keeping herself quiet. the odd entrance not only split the party up but put them in different locations. and it put her right in the tomb with the vampire Queen, Bella. inches away from her. fuck, how does she get out of this alive and not waking the vampire up?

Eldridge almost ran right into Sin who was screaming, scratching at himself, covered in leeches. “Get them off! Get them off!” Eldridge got a nearby lit torche and brought it close to sin, close enough to almost burn but it made the leeches detach and slither away, leaving sin panting and hyperventilating. 

Eldridge went to him, bringing the torch away from him. “Hey, they’re gone. Just take some deep breaths.” Sin listened to Eldridge and was finally breathing normally, starting to stand up. “Thanks. What the hell happened?” “I don’t know. We got separated but that’s all I know. At least you had bugs.” 

Sin pouted. “But I’m terrified of bugs! “ “oh.” “Why? What was yours?” Eldridge looked away. “I’m not talking about it. Let’s just find Carolina.” They turned to walk out when Eldridge jumped, startled. “Oh my god!”

There was a tiny gnome, with pale skin, red hair in a braid, staring the the two. “Hey.” She said. Sin looked at her. “Uhh who are you?” “I’m Valros, why exactly are you guys here?” 

Sin glared down at her. “Well why are you here? I know why I’m here.” Eldridge stopped Sin from saying something stupid, putting a hand to his chest. “We’re here to get an important book, a tome.” The gnome looked at them. “For F? Lives in a big library?” Sin spoke first, surprised. “Yeah!” 

Eldridge has a thoughtful look. “So we’re not the only ones he’s hired.” Valors smiled. “No but we could work together.” Sin sighed. “Probably a good idea, we got separated from our other friend, Carolina.” Valors gave a nod. “Yeah, you can get lost easily in here.” 

  
Eldridge gave her a look. “You’ve been here before?” “No, but it’s a big tomb underground with winding paths, it’s easy to assume.” Eldridge just gave nod before the three of them started walking out of the darkened path into the rest of the tomb.


	6. Chapter 6

Eldridge, Sin and Tiny moved together as a small pack, trying to find their way around the labyrinth that made up the vampire lair.

Tiny smiled, running a head. “Bingo!” Eldridge hissed at her, jogging along. “Quiet. Do you want to get caught?” “Sorry, I got excited. These are the scrolls we need in here. At least I hope so.”

Sin looked around, it was a big room and across from them was a tomb, the top part laying on the ground and a vampire lay asleep still on her side, ginger hair flowing, her body thin and willowy with freckles all over her face and a few on her arms.

Eldridge swallowed, both from fear they may wake a sleeping vampire and the fact he’s never seen someone so strikingly beautiful. Sin was next to him, whispering. “Damn, she’s a looker.” Eldridge huffed, looking away and blushing. “Let’s find the scrolls. Sin, guard the door.”

Sin pouted. “Why me?” “Because you’re the strongest of us here. You can at least buy us some time.” Sin huffed but couldn’t help but agree as he went to the entrance.

Tiny and Eldridge started going through scrolls carefully, trying to find what they need.

While Sin was outside he saw across from them was another room with a tomb like the vampire women’s they were in but with the top sealed. But he saw it move. Sin turned into the room with Eldridge and Tiny. “Psst..guys..” Eldridge hushed him as he continued to look, engrossed in reading them.

Sin rolled his eyes and went back to his job.

The vampire in the scroll room moved and Tiny and Eldridge stopped and watched with fear.

They breathed when she was just turning over. Tiny looked at him, whispering. “We can’t work like this. We need to kill her.” Eldridge felt his eyes go wide. “Why? How? She’s much more powerful than us, if were caught we’re done.” “And if some of these scrolls fall we wake her.”

Eldridge sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ok, how do you want to do this?” Tiny stood. “If you can lift me high enough I can stab her heart. I have a sliver weapon so soon as it’s in shouldn’t be a problem.”

Eldridge sighed, standing. He thought about it. Neither of them we’re tall enough to stab her properly but together they could. “Let’s do this.”

They walked over, tiny barely tall enough for her head to hit the top. Eldridge started picking her up under her elbows. “Ok, here we go.” Tiny smiled, silver dagger in hand, she was right over top of her.

Just a little more.

But Eldridge’s strength failed him, his hand giving out and dropping Tiny on top of said vampire they were trying to kill, effectively waking her.

She was awake, staring up at Tiny. She growled, fangs barred as she threw Tiny across the room, Eldridge barely catching her. “You ok? I’m sorry, I guess I’m not strong enough hold you.” Tiny gave a nod but looked scared. Both stood, knowing they don’t stand any chance against the vampire.

The vampire walked over, ready to kill them. Eldridge kept Tiny behind him. “Please! Don’t kill her!” The vampire glared, getting closer. “She tried to kill me! Move aside elf!”

Eldridge swallowed, staring at her. “Please, I will do anything you want, just spare the tiny one.”

The vampire stopped, seemingly interested. “Anything? Even if I turned you into one of our own?” Eldridge nodded. “Even that. Please, we don’t want to kill you.”

The vampire smiled, now close enough she could touch Eldridge. she gently gripped his chin. “You are quite handsome. It’s been quit some time since I’ve had a lover.” Eldridge blushed. “I’ve never had one.” The vampire looked even more interested, her hands coming to cup his face. “How lovely.” She said before leaning in and capturing his lips.

It took seconds for Eldridge to respond. His heart was beating so fast and hard in his rib cage, he felt his face blush so deeply it was warm, he could even feel himself harden slightly , making him feel embarrassed. Tiny had already snuck out, already knowing what was going to happen.

The vampire started to leading him to her tomb, Eldridge managed to find his voice. “Before we do this, what’s your name?” She turned, smiling brightly. “Nergal.”

Tiny was out of the room, walking past sin. “Com’on big guy.” Sin looked at her. “What? Did you find them?” Tiny grinned. “No but the elf found something much better.” Sin was confused then he started hearing…familiar sounds, soft sighs and moans. He blushed, jogging to Tiny. “Seriously?”

Carolina managed to move enough in the tomb to draw a small dagger, hand trembling, the close proximity and close space making her scared, she never liked tight spaces. She made her move and plunged the knife into the vampires chest, making her wake up and howl in pain, hitting her heart.

Carolina pushed the lid off and tumbled out, running out of the room and to the room across from her, finding sin and another with him. She had her sword ready. “Who is this?” Sin looked at her. “She’s part of the party now. She’s helping. She got paid by F too.”

Carolina looked strangely at the small one. “He’s paid you too? To find the scrolls?” Tiny smiled. “Uh-huh!” Suddenly the whole lair seemed filled with cries and screams of anger and despair, the fast rustling of feet. Carolina cursed. “Fuck. The whole lair knows we’re here. Where’s Eldridge?”

Tiny grinned and sin looked embarrassed; is this what it feels like on the other side for once? But they couldn’t answer as two vampires rushed in and girl and boy and both seemed freaked out.

The boy spoke. “What’s going on? How did you get in here?” Carolina

Had her sword pointed the two and the two had their hands up. “Please don’t hurt us! We don’t want any trouble.” Carolina glared. “Then tell the others to stand down. We’re not here to harm you, we just came here for certain scrolls. Once we have those we will leave.” The girl nodded. “Alright, I’ll go calm them down.”

Eldridge was asleep in Nergals tomb, blanket over both as she smiled softly, pushing his unruly brown hair behind his pointed ear. She could sense a good but troubled soul in him, he was willing to have himself turned for the sake of a friend. He was a good man and a keeper. It’s been a long time she’s met anyone worthy of keeping.


End file.
